


Look at the follies of love.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start is the end of a possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at the follies of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, as part of the requirements for this meme I utterly failed. @_@ It’s written with the prompt “cause & effect” in mind, and the title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 25, 2007.

Beyond the fact that October the Fourteenth was fast approaching, Akihiko should have known that it would end for the two of them that night, when Shinji had dragged him away after their sortie in Tartarus, thrown him to his bed and fucked him the whole evening. There had been something cold and desperate and sad about their coming together and he had tried to ask, but his childhood friend had merely grunted in response and did things to make him even forget what he had been talking about only seconds before. It was near sunrise when Shinji finally relented, leaving Akihiko to limp back to his room, take a warm shower and stare at the bruises and teeth marks in the mirror before he covered them up with his uniform. They ate breakfast together in total silence, but sometime afterward and just when he was stepping out the door he thought he heard Shinji mumble an apology. Akihiko did not ask him about it after – he had figured that he could have only imagined it.

  
The full moon came and went, and when the Dark Hour was done and the Kirijo Group’s men were cutting Shinji’s body open for the mandatory autopsy, Akihiko was left to sit on Shinji’s bed with his legs drawn up to his knees, remembering their last time, remembering the apology that was not an apology, wondering why he hadn’t known sooner. If he had figured it out, he would have never let it happen, and he wouldn’t have ever let Shinji touch him. Better to live with nothing than wake up to an endless beginning.  



End file.
